Generally, a display device includes a display panel which displays an image and a backlight which irradiates light to the display panel.
A liquid crystal display panel, which is an example of the display panel, is configured such that a first substrate on which a pixel and a pixel electrode are formed and in which a plurality of wiring lines are formed in a matrix structure, and a second substrate are disposed to face each other, and a liquid crystal is sandwiched between the substrates. In addition, a polarizing plate is attached to the surface of the substrate of the liquid crystal display panel.
An image is displayed by sequentially applying scanning signals to scanning wiring lines arranged in a horizontal direction, among the plurality of wiring lines formed in the first substrate, and sequentially applying predetermined signal voltages to signal wiring lines arranged in a vertical direction, thereby applying a display voltage to the corresponding pixel electrode.
The displayed image is visibly recognized by an observer by irradiation of light from the backlight which is installed on a back side of the liquid crystal display panel.
A liquid crystal display device configured by the liquid crystal display panel is used for a variety of purposes, for example, a display for a personal computer, display devices used for industrial applications, an in-vehicle display device, display devices used in outdoor such as handy terminals and displays for advertisement. Further, the liquid crystal display device is also used in a display device which includes a plurality of display screens and shows different displays or same displays on each of the screens. In JP-A-2005-91873 and JP-A-2013-130779, the configuration of including a plurality of display screens of the display device is disclosed.